A transceiver is an electro-optic device that includes both a receiver optical sub-assembly (ROSA), which receives optical signals received from an optical network and converts them into electrical signals for reception by a host device, and a transmitter optical sub-assembly (TOSA), which converts electrical signals from the host device into optical signals for transmission over the optical network. The TOSA and ROSA share common circuitry and a single housing.
Conventional transceiver modules conform to multi-source agreements (MSA) so that any transceiver module of a known form factor can communicate with any other transceiver of the like form factor across an optical network. MSA transceivers can also be used interchangeably in host systems using the standard cage designs and electrical connectors. Examples of transceivers, which are subject to MSA's include GBIC, SFP, Xenpack, X2 etc.
Certain networks include custom transceiver solutions provided by modified transceivers, which only function properly if another modified transceiver is at the other end of the optical link. Accordingly there is a desire to provide modified transceivers, which only work with other modified transceivers, but operate within the mechanical and electrical specifications of existing MSA agreements.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a transceiver which is inoperable with existing standard transceivers yet uses essentially similar technology and link specifications to the standard transceiver.